


Baby 5

by coldfusion9797



Series: Baby [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Falling In Love, Sam and Dean don’t agree, Souls, Worried Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Castiel answers THE question.
Relationships: Impala/Dean Winchester
Series: Baby [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958410
Kudos: 6





	Baby 5

He finds them on the couch together, which is no surprise. They spend all their time together now, ever since that vampire hunt when she did indeed save Dean's ass. (Like a badass anime ninja Dean had joyfully recounted.)

Baby's got her legs thrown over Dean's and he's got his arm around her. They're both relaxed, eating popcorn, watching the TV, and there's nothing that really says they're anything more than friends. Especially the casual way they acknowledge his presence, and don't change what they're doing.

But Sam knows Dean, what he's like with relationships, how invested he gets when he cares about someone, and a beautiful girl like Baby? One that's smart and tough and cool. Well, there's no way he'll be able to help falling for her, not when they have the history they do.

And that's what worries him. They don't know what Baby is, not really, and they don't know how long it will last. What if she turns back into a car next full moon? Or what if the witch programmed her to turn rabid on them? It's impossible to know, and that's why he fears Dean is gonna end up with a broken heart if he isn't careful. This could all end as quickly and brutally as it began.

-67-

It's like she materialised right out of his fantasies. They're in the garage, AC/DC playing through the speakers, Baby under the hood of a car, knowing exactly what needs tweaking, perky in all the right places.

"Dean. Dean!"

"Um, yep," he says, tearing his eyes away to look at Sam. "You want something?"

"You know," Sam says. "This reminds me of a Roger Taylor song..."

It's shocking Sam has the musical knowledge to make a reference like that. Queen's drummer wrote a tune called 'I'm In Love With My Car'. It's not true, he just loves having her around. She lights the place up so much. He doesn't understand why Sam can't just enjoy it too, but he always has to make some comment.

"Why does this bother you so much?"

"Why doesn't it bother you at all? We don't know what she is, not really. And I just don't wanna see you get hurt."

"What do you want? A CAT scan to show she's got all the right bits? She's human, Sam."

"Is she?"

He actually stops and thinks about it for a second, technically he can't categorically say 'yes', but he just knows. Deep down in his bones he can feel it, that Baby is like them, _like him_. Still, if Sam wants proof maybe they should get some, to shut him up if nothing else. And what is the defining characteristic of a human being?

"Okay," he decides. "Let's ask Cass. If she has a soul, he'll be able to see it. And when he does, you let it drop."

"That's fair," Sam agrees, so Dean puts in the call.

-67-

It's always nice to get a call from Dean, even if he does want something. This time the task wasn't too arduous, Dean just wanted him to swing by the bunker and meet someone. So here he is.

Castiel lets himself in, finding Sam and Dean at the table, heads stuck in some old Men of Letters books. The girl is there too, sitting next to Dean, playing on an iPad.

"Hello everyone," he says to announce his arrival. They all look up, but it's the girl that immediately gets up.

"Castiel!" she says with a bright smile before wrapping him up in an unexpected hug.

"You must be Baby," he says, giving her a pat on the back. She feels human enough.

"Hey Cass," Dean greets. Sam says 'hi' too, and then he figures he might as well get on with it. Dean wouldn't have called if he wasn't anxious for the answer.

It is fascinating that they need him to do this, it seems impossible that one could look into another's eyes, and not see the soul shining back, or the obvious lack of one.

He looks into her dark eyes, and it's there, her soul shining, radiantly so, as plain as the nose on her face.

"She's human," he confirms.

Sam and Dean share one of their patented looks, an entire conversation passing silently between them in mere moments. He's given up trying to decipher those.

"How did this happen?" he wonders. Forging a soul is something only God can do, apart from the act of procreation of course. Humans wield so much power that they often take for granted.

"We were working a job, a witch," Sam explains.

"And Baby got hit by a spell," Dean continues.

"Next thing we know," Sam says.

"She looked like this," Dean finishes.

Objectively speaking, the human form Dean's Impala has taken is very beautiful. In fact, she's so perfect, it does make one wonder about the nature of her creation.

"Souls can't be manufactured by magic," he says, thinking it over. "Wherever it came from, it must have existed already."

"She remembers everything from before," Dean tells him. "She's always had one."

"I still feel like me," Baby adds.

"It's very curious," he allows, looking at Sam to find a troubled expression on the younger Winchester's face. "What do you think, Sam?"

He takes a breath, but then looks at Dean, and there's another one of those silent conversations passing between them.

"Baby's human," he accepts. "You said it yourself."

That's not the kind of answer he was looking for, but obviously Sam doesn't want to upset Dean, so he makes a note to ask Sam again later when they are alone.

-67-

Later turns out to be when Dean and Baby go into town on a beer run. He finds Sam scanning along a bookshelf in the archive room.

"How are you, Sam? Really?"

Sam turns to him with a sigh.

"I'm okay, Cass. I'm just not sure what to make of it, I guess."

"I get the feeling this has been a point of contention between you and Dean."

"Yeah," Sam admits. "Dean accepts her blindly, but I don't like not knowing all the facts."

"Why is Dean so willing to give her the benefit of the doubt? It's certainly not like him to be so trusting of the supernatural."

"He loves her," Sam bluntly states. "I don't even know if he's figured it out himself yet, but there's no doubt. I've never seen him like this with anyone."

"Does she return his feelings?"

"It's hard to say, I don't know her like I know him. But she's very open with her thoughts, I think if she did, we'd know."

"And what do you think happened?"

Sam thinks it over for a moment.

"You said it already existed, right? Can souls possess things? Or other people?"

"Demons are merely blackened souls, so I suppose theoretically it's possible. Though where it would have come from, I don't know."

"We need more information," Sam decides. "I'm gonna hit the lore books. See what I can find."

"I think I'll join you," he offers. "I'd like to get to the bottom of this."

For the first time since he walked into the room, Sam appears to relax a little, giving him a smile.

"Sure thing, Cass. It might be nice to have some company."

He smiles back, always happy to be of service to a Winchester.

-67-

He pulls up outside the liquor store, Baby riding shotgun. It feels so natural, having her by his side. It's like she's always been there, and he guesses that's because she has been.

Sam's been there too, but never really for the things he just enjoys, like driving and drinking for the fun of it, and very rarely for those tough times when he would speak his fears out loud, but Baby has seen and heard it all.

He thought it wouldn't change things, finding out she has a soul, he thought he had absolute faith in her, but having it confirmed, knowing beyond a doubt that she is human, does make a difference. It's like things he hadn't let himself think about, are allowed to be considered now, and it makes him begin to wonder about a little thing called the future. About where he is heading, and all the possibilities open to Baby now in this big, wide world. What's stopping her from just climbing out of this car and walking away? It'd be her choice, he can't claim to own another person. But most of all, he hopes they are going in the same direction, together.

It might not be fair to ask it, but he's gonna ask it anyway, because he doesn't know how to live without her.

He turns to her, the fun, beautiful, perfect girl that's shared so much of his life already.

"Promise me something, Baby?"

She's looking back with those sparkling, dark eyes, waiting, ready to support him like always. "Never leave me."

She smiles, the soft one, and touches his hand.

"Dean, I think that's a promise we need to make each other."

**Author's Note:**

> How do we all feel about the spelling of Cas/Cass? I think most people use Cas, but I go with Cass, because there was an episode where Metatron was writing a transcript, and that's the spelling he used, which I figured was a hint from the writers. Plus, it's a 'ss' sound not a 'z' sound when you say it. I dunno, I've probably thought about it way too much. Anyway, I expect another 3 parts in this series. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
